Karen Starr (Continuum-47512936 (B))
Well, unfortunately for you, you're not dealing with Superman... You're dealing with me! '' --' Power Girl src Power Girl is a clone of the Kryptonian Supergirl and adopted cousin to Kal-EL. Possessing her cousin's superhuman strength and ability to fly, she took his place in the Justice Society of America after he entered into semi-retirement to focus on his personal life. Kara-L has since been recognized as an important member of the JSA. History Journey from Krypton After discovering Krypton was about to explode, Kara's father Zor-EL as a fail safe to ensure his daughters survival cloned her and launched the infant clone to Earth in a ship at the same time that his daughters ship was launched. However, Kara’s ship took a much longer journey, resulting in her arriving on Earth decades after her cousin. According to Kara, the trip took 60 years to finish. Unlike Kal-EL's ship which was designed for fast travel, Kara's "Symbioship" was designed to hold Kara in stasis during her development through the prolonged voyage. In addition, the ship's artificial intelligence had the life experiences and education of a Kryptonian in the form of a virtual reality program wherein she could interact with life-like copies of her parents and fellow Kryptonians. When she landed on Earth, Kara was the age of an adult woman in her early twenties. [2] Debut of Power Girl Power Girl's existence was not revealed to the general public until years after her arrival. Her cousin Clark and his wife Lois provided her a family environment to assist her transition toward real life relationships. She came to regard her cousin and his wife as her "uncle" and "aunt" for raising her on despite being cousins by blood and marriage. Which is why Lois’s death hit her so hard. In her first recorded case, Kara assisted Justice Society members Flash and Wildcat in containing an artificially induced volcano that had erupted in Peking, China. [4] She then joined them and other young heroes Robin and Star-Spangled Kid, along with active members of the Justice Society, to defeat Brain Wave and Per Degaton's scheme for world domination. Later, she was granted full membership when she took over Superman's vacated spot on the team roster. Having been raised by the Symbioship with artificial Kryptonian life experiences, Power Girl had trouble fitting into life on Earth, but with the help of reporter Andrew Vinson, she eventually adopted the secret identity of computer programmer Karen Starr. She developed her knowledge in this field with help from Bruce Wayne. She never wore a mask or other disguise between her two identities. During this time, Kara developed a close friendship with Helena Wayne, the two eventually become lovers. Personality Karen Star is considered the brashest of her own family line, and is rarely as tempered in her attitudes as her companions. Powers and Abilities Powers '''Kryptonian Power Set: The following represents the potential superhuman abilities available to the average Kryptonian while operating within a yellow sun environment such as Earth even if demonstration of such abilities has not been explicitly shown in a canonical resource. Variations of these powers may apply depending upon the wielder in question. Kryptonian Powers Kryptonian Physiology A Kryptonian's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Kryptonians do not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite their enhanced cellular ability without constant exposure to yellow solar energy. Without such charging, their strength is equitible to that of an average Earth human who engages in regular physical activity. As aliens, they possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. A Kryptonian's body also stores energy actively within their bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to their body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of a Kryptonian's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements their physical strength. Solar Energy Absorption Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of a Kryptonian's super powers and are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Superhuman Strength A Kryptonian develops enhanced physical strength after absorbing a sufficient amount of yellow solar radiation. While the exact magnitude of a Kryptonian's strength level is unknown, it is generally accepted that they are sufficiently strong enough to lift 100,000 tons or more. The specific range is unknown as a Kryptonian's strength, like their other powers, may fluctuate over time. A Kryptonian's strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is through this act of conscious will that enables a Kryptonain to perform physical feats that are beyond merely applying applicable force (such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass). At full power, a Kryptonian's normal strength levels are well into the multi-megaton range. Invulnerability A Kryptonian's body is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, their immune systems protects them from toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for their invulnerability is that they have a super-dense molecular structure and/or a supercharged bioelectric "aura" which acts as an invisible "force field" around their bodies within a few millimeters from their skin, and presumably within their bodies as well.[[http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed]] The proximity of this field to their skin means that loose clothes, for example, may be burned off of of them, while cloth that is close to their body is protected by the "aura;" This phenomenon is sometimes cited as a Kryptonian's reason for wearing a skin-tight bodysuit. It is this understanding which allows them to be able to carry and move objects that would collapse under their own mass, overcoming gravity or inertia tearing them apart around their human-sized hands. Superhuman Stamina A Kryptonian has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undetermined period of time. Theoretically, Kryptonians have unlimited stamina as their enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy their cells process; however their base physical structures do need to process food stuffs as well as have the psychological need to eat and drink just as Earth humans do, despite the fact that their superhuman powers receives the majority of that power from a yellow sun. A Kryptonian does require sleep on occasion so they can dream. They can also hold their breath for an undetermined period of time. Flight A Kryptonian is able to manipulate graviton particles, in an unknown and apparently unconscious manner, to defy the forces of gravity. Under one Earth gravity, a Kryptonian is capable of speeds of multi Mach speeds in Earth's atmosphere. Their control of their flight is very precise and they can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. Superhuman Speed A Kryptonian is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. A Kryptonian can match most other speedsters in their ability to perform super-fast movements, reactions, and processes. They can use this power to disarm opponents without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. Super-Breath Super-Breath is the ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill their breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). A Kryptonian can also breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. Super-Hearing Super-Hearing is the ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With practice, a Kryptonian can develop enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. As such, they can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. Heat Vision The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from the eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing a Kryptonian to work undetected. The maximum temperature of their heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation. The area of effect can be consciously determined by the Kryptonian in question, down to the microscopic level. Enhanced Vision A Kryptonian also possess a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. They are able to see the entire electromagnetic spectrum. Part of this mechanism is physical, part of it is believed to be psionic in nature. Abilities include: · Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: Can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. A Kryptonian can see the aura that every living thing generates. · Telescopic Vision: Telescopic Vision is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. The total telescopic ability is unprecedented, but limited to some extent. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. · X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. A Kryptonian can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in their mind. A Kryptonian is able to focus their vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them -- possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. · Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level (normal optical microscopes can only see objects down to the size of chromosomes). · Infrared Vision: Allows a Kryptonian better visual accuity in total darkness. Abilities Master Combatant Kara has trained with several notable teachers including her teammate Wildcat, who is a world renowned boxer and hand to hand combatant. She was also trained in Karate by martial arts instructor Mongo Krebs. [8] Genius-Level Intellect: Power Girl has shown enhanced memorization, intelligence and computational abilities; her mind works sharply and with extreme speed. [[http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed]] Strength level Class 100+. Power girl is easily strong enough to lift 100 tons with minimal effort Weaknesses Magic: Power Girl is vulnerable to magic and magic systems. Kara's Kryptonian biology is open to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extra-dimensional signatures disrupt her body's stability. Power Girl's vulnerability to magic varies on the special effects of the magic. She can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects and her magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. Psionics Kara-L is as vulnerable to psionic attacks as a normal human being. She is subject to mental domination attacks against her. Those whose mental powers are superior to her own have been able to render her unconscious or disrupt her natural thought processes. Vision Limitation: Kara's x-ray vision cannot penetrate lead or lead-lined walls, or objects of dense enough structure. Certain energies also can be used to block her from visually analyzing them. Kryptonite: Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radiation is lethal to Kryptonians. Category:Continuum-47512936 (B) Category:Family of Steel